Proving It Anime Style!
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: ON HIATUS! You've got questions about all your fave anime's and their characters dark secrets ne? Well I and a good friend are here to prove...or disprove, as the case may be. So ask away my dears and darlings and lets see just what misheif can be had!
1. Default Chapter

It IS a Tail!  
By SonKalia and her Best Friend, soon to be authoress Princess Zuzuko.  
  
In all Actuality we found a picture online that proved Fluffie's...fluffy thingy, does in fact attach to his ass. The site was www.fellinawell.com, and of course, its under "Sesshomaru" so you can go and check it out yourself.  
So, one day two best friends and pioneering Authoresses called SonKalia and Princess Zuzuko decided they wanted to prove that Sesshomaru's fluffy thingy really was a tail. Being that both girls had phenomenal powers and were both half demons, don't ask me why but they just were, the girls called forth a portal to Inu-Yasha's world in SonKalia's bath tub. After deciding on wearing there most wonderful outfits which consisted on a red peasont top and a flowing purple skirt for SonKalia and a black flowing skirt and red peasant top for Princess Zuzuko, both wearing a scarf royal blue scargs tied around there waists, and putting there hair in a purple headband for Kalia and a black one for Zuzuko, the girls were ready to go and prove the legend! So both girls Jumped into the watery swirl of flashing lights and black and silvery swirly thingys. They landed in a clearing where Inu-yasha + com. Were watching Sesshomaru who was walking towards them.  
"Dude! Its fluffy!" SonKalia exclaimed thought somewhat quetly as she dusted herself off with clawed hands.  
  
"I know! So how are we gonna do this?" Princess Zuzuko asked, doing the same as her friend.  
  
"Umm...I dunno, it was your idea!" SonKalia answered.  
  
"Uh! It was not! It was your idea!" Princess Zuzuko rounded on SonKalia.  
  
"Nu-uh, it was yours!"  
  
"No, yours!"  
  
"NO Yours!"  
  
"NO Yours!"  
  
"NO YOURS!"  
  
"NO YOURS!"  
  
"NO YOURS!"  
  
"NO YOURS!"  
  
"NO YOURS!"  
  
"No Mine!" PZ[ and SonKalia will now be referred to as SK] replied suddenly and SK laughed.  
  
SK: Hah! You fell for that stupid not-too argument trick!  
  
PZ: What! Grrr, well, since it was my idea, you get to do the honors.  
  
SK: Nani! That's not right...but alright. I love a challenge. Wait here.  
  
SK ran out into the clearing and slowed to a sneak behind Sesshomaru. 'lets see now...' suddenly Sesshomaru was tackled from behind by the kitty halfbreed while standing a mere 10 feet away, PZ , the wolf halfbreed was laughing her ass off.  
  
SK: Sorry Seshomaru-chan but this is for every fan girl who wanted to know. PZ get your ass over here and help me!  
  
PZ ran over to help her friend while Sesshomaru looked ready to kill, in fact, if looks could kill, the entire forest would have been dust.  
  
Fluffy: Would you two KINDLY GET OFF OF ME!!!!  
  
PZ and SK: EEP! IN A MOMENT.  
  
SK: Forgive me for this...  
  
One hand found the fluffy thing and followed it around until...  
  
SK: UREKA! PZ I told you it would work.  
  
Fluffy: EEEP! 'her hand is on my butt!!!' Remove your hand!! [meekly after seeing the girls glares] please?  
  
SK: Dude, PZ did you remember to bring the camera?  
  
PZ: [whips out really cool video camera and turns it on] ready and rolling girly.  
  
SK: cool! [smiles at camera and slaps Sesshomarus butt once for good measure, okay so she always wanted to do that.] hello there all my favorite fanfgirls and guys out there. SonKalia here with the first ever addition of 'Proving It Anime Style!' Today I and my bestest ever buddy Princess Zuzuko have set out to prove that the fluffy thingy of Sesshomaru- chan's is in fact, His tail. I give you proof that it is attached to his ass. [PZ zooms in to where SK's hand is on Sesshi's behind.] As you can see, the tail as it will now be reffered to as, actually goes around the shoulder from the front of the body and through the Kimono/gi thingy and does in fact grow from the tail bone spot and umm, yeah.  
  
PZ: SK, get your hand off his butt!  
  
SK: Spoil sport. Anyway, and to think you for being so very cooperative with us Mr. Sesshomaru, you get a special treat.  
  
PZ sets the camera down on a rock that is high and far enough away to show both girls with Sesshomaru and runs over as she and SK help the demon lord up from his former position of eating grass and dirt. Slowly he dusts himself off and stares at the pretty girls in front of him who are both merely 15.  
  
PZ: Okay, so for being so cooperative with us Sesshomaru-sama, we have a special parting gift for you.  
  
Seshi: [looks a bit freaked out]  
  
PZ: [stands on tip toes, grabs his armor by the chest plate and gives him a real whopper of a kiss on the lips. Then waves goodbye and runs to grab the camera.]  
  
SK: [ grabs armor and frenche's Sesshomaru then waves goodbye to the camera] This is SonKalia and Princess Zuzuko signing off and saying, tune in for the next episode of Proving It Anime Style! Bye!  
Both girls dissapear in a mass of swirling glittery silver and white and rainbow colors and end up back in in SonKalia's bath tub.  
  
SK: Well, that was interesting. [smirks]  
  
PZ: You frenched the poor thing didn't you.  
  
SK: maaaaaaaaybe.  
  
PZ: Oh well, lets go edit this and get it out to the public.  
  
Both girls exit the bathroom and walk out of site down the hallway. Leaving the Inu-yasha realm to ponder the two freaky halfbreeds that just got away with kissing the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru didn't come out of his daze for another 20 minutes either.  
So, whaddya think? Was it funny enough for ya's. there was OOCness and everything. I hope you all enjoyed and please feel free to review me, Please!? 


	2. Info chapter

*** a room is seen holding a red couch, a round coffee table and on each side of the couch, turned at an angle so they are sorta of facing the couch and the table. The left is black, the right is violet.****  
  
"Hi everybody!!!!" waves a brown haired, cat eared, orange eyed, teenage looking girl from the violet chair. She has a pair of tight flares on and a light green peaseant top on, with a white corset over it, rennasance style. "Its SonKalia here again, with her lovely partner in crime..." points to other chair  
  
"Princess Zuzuko, hi." We see another girl with dirty blond hair, yellowish eyes and brown wolf ears sitting in the black chair. She had on a pair of flares as well, with a really nice white Juliet top. Both girls wear black boots on there feet.  
  
SK and PZ get and stand next to one another.  
  
SK: Okies, here's the dealie peeps. We are now officially making this an interactive ficcie!!!!! ***jumps up and down with glee***  
  
PZ(after about 10 minutes of this: -_-;;; : CALM DOWN!  
  
SK: ***stops jumping*** ^_^ sorry!  
  
PZ: Thank you, anyways what she means by that, is that...well, if your reading this on ff.net, email us what you want us to prove, any proof you have of it yourself, and if you want to help(in other words be in the chapter yourself) then you need to send a detailed description. You'll get full credit and everything. In fact, even if your on mediaminor, email it anyways, writing from reviews is kinda hard-ish.  
  
SK: yeah! Anyways, that's it. So remember email me at BratPrincessSonKalia@hotmail.com and when PZ gets a working email account we'll put up her email too!  
  
PZ: yeah, so email her, and WE will get working on your requests, as soon as we receive a few. Oh and remember this..so far the only Animes Allowed are as follows:  
  
Yu-Yu-Hakusho,  
  
Inu-yasha,  
  
Rurouni Kenshin,  
  
Vampire Hunter D/ VHD Bloodlust  
  
DB/DBZ/DBGT  
  
Trigun  
  
Blue Seed  
  
Blue Gender  
  
Spireted Away  
  
Prncess Monoke  
  
More will be added soon, we promise.  
  
SK and PZ: ***Waving spasticly*** Bye!!!!!! 


	3. Mission 2 Big Doggie Form

Proving It! Anime Style

Mission 2: Big Doggie Form.

(Camera pans to show Avi and Tzuki standing outside the bathroom door dressed in short kimonos of violet. Avi's has a scarlet obi, Tzuki's a black one and they have Greek looking sandals that lace up to their knees. Their hair is up in chopsticks and Avi is holding a clipboard with a few papers attached that look like they may have been folded at one time. The girls are discussing something when they suddenly notice the camera. Avi turns a big smile towards the camera as she passes the clipboard to Tzuki.)

"Hello there!" She greets with enthusiasm. "And welcome to episode 2 of Proving It! Today we begin the first in hopefully a long line of missions sent to us by you, the fans!" She points to the clipboard as Tzuki flips through the papers in concentration. "Well Tzuki, what are we doing this time?"

"I believe we'll be seeing Inu-Chan again." Tzuki replies, clipping a letter on top of the pile. "Yume Keki wants to know if, since Fluffy has a big doggie form, does Inu-Chan have one too? Well Yume, we'll be sure and find out for ya!" Tzuki reassures the camera, poofing the clipboard off to hammer space, an otaku's best friend.

The camera follows the girls as they enter the bathroom and pour some sparkly stuff into the bathtub. The tiny capful slowly spreads until it fills the bathtub up with sparkling, swirling colors. Avi turns to the camera and smiles cheekily, holding up the bright pink bottle with silver lettering on it in big swirly letters. "Vortex in a Bottle! Only 39.95 for 12 ounces!" Then turns back to the bathtub and takes a deep breath.

"INUYASHA!" She screams into the stuff and the vortex turns completely pink, which is a sign it has tuned into whatever dimension told to. The bottle goes to hammer space and Avi and Tzuki jump in, the camera follows, fuzzes out and then fuzzes back in.

"Are we good? Did the camera survive?" Tzuki asked as they now stand in a forest clearing. She took a good sniff around and pointed north. "He be that a way captain!"

"Thank you mate!" Avi replied and began following her sister.

"Okay…. so how are we going to prove, or disprove this?" Tzuki asked, looking at Avi skeptically.

"Easy! We ask! And then, we use that Jedi Mind trick that Obi-wan taught us and they'll never remember we were here." Avi explained, nonchalantly.

(These girls have traveled EVERYWHERE they possibly could okay? So remember to ask about anything and if they can, they'll prove it, or disprove it in some cases.)

"Okay…" Tzuki looked at her skeptically before they came upon the traveling group of Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku and of course, Inu-yasha. Inuyasha looked at them and cringed.

"Inu-Chan!" Rang from their moths in a squeal as he was tackled by both in a bear hug. He had the swirly eyes when the girls got up from him and greeted the others with hugs, carefully avoiding Miroku's wandering hands.

"Ahem!" Avi cleared her throat loudly as everyone was talking now like the old friends they were and Inuyasha was grumbling about her and Tzuki's being here being a BAD thing. Everyone ignored her, even Tzuki who was chatting up with the others.

"SHUT IT!" Every shut up immediately and looked at her wide eyes. "Thank you. Tzuki, we have a job to do, remember?"

"Oh yeah…heh. Inu-Chan, we have a simple little question to ask you before we flitter off again."

"What…?"He asked hesitantly, leaning against a tree and eyeing the girls warily.

"Can you turn into a big doggie in your demon form like Fluffy can?" Avi blurted out.

Inuyasha just stared at them in disbelief. Had she just asked him what he thought she'd asked him? He took a deep breath and the girls cringed because they thought he was going to scream at them and then chase them around for a bit just to spite them.

"No."

Now the girls stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't mad, he didn't yell, and he didn't chase them around in anger just because he could.

"Uh...well…okay then. We'll just be on our way, lots more stuffs to do." Avi replied, slowly turning and walking away with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what she said. Well, bye guys! We'll come visit again soon!" Tzuki yelled back as she followed her sister back to the clearing they'd appeared in.

Avi looked into the camera with wide eyes, and Tzuki prepared the portal home in a water trough she'd just happened to have handy in, you guessed it! Hammer space!

"Well…there you have it Yume, he apparently doesn't. Or he does and just doesn't know it yet, but I guess for now, it's a no. Thanks for the question and to everyone else, Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Proving It! Anime Style! Okay Tzuki, lets get our butts home, Jack's expecting us."

"For what?"

"I have no idea but since it's him…. you know there will be rum, and fun."

The camera goes fuzzy at this point and credits air, then the scene goes black.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((hehehe))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

All right kiddies, that's it for that episode. Please continue to send in your questions! We'll keep proving it…or disproving it as best we can. Night!

Avi and Tzuki


	4. Mission 3 Part 1 Section 1: Hair Gel

Proving It! Anime Style!

(We do not own anything Rurouni Kenshin, though we wish to high heaven and the lowest pits of hell that we did own Sano and Kenshin…we do not.)

Mission 3, Part 1, Hair Gel section 1

(Camera pans in to the girls standing outside the bathroom door again. Avi and Tzuki are wearing the short kimono things again, only they are both light blue this time, Avi's obi is lavender, and Tzuki's is pink. Their hair is down, long and flowing and Tzuki has a full tang katana strapped to her back while Avi has a half tang in the same place and a dagger hidden in the fold of fabric covering her chest. They both have the Greek style sandals again.)

"Hello there! Welcome to another wondrous episode of Proving It! We are your hosts, Tzuki and Avi, of course, and today, we have a treat for you don't we Avi?" Tzuki greeted the viewers cheerfully.

"Indeed we do! Today we have our third mission, which shall be conducted in 2 parts, 4 sections total." Avi replied, and headed into the bathroom with Tzuki who was holding the Vortex In A Bottle this time.

Tzuki poured a capful into the tub and soon it had filled the thing with swirling colors and flashing lights. She then looked to the clipboard in now residing in her hands and read the letter attached to it, before looking to the camera again.

"Today we present to you the first section of Mission 3, part 1. Alias Kurai asks us, do Sano, Hiei and Vegeta use hair gel? Now I'm sure that all of us have been wondering this very same thing many times before. After all, that hair is gravity defying! Well, today miss Kurai, we shall find out if Sano does indeed use Hair Gel." She turns to the bathtub. "Rurouni Kenshin!" The swirling turns into sparkling blue and Avi and Tzuki jump in.

(Camera fades to black then fades back in to show Avi and Tzuki wincing as they stand up.)

"We need to work on our landings." Tzuki remarked as she held her sprained wrist lightly.

"Sorry…you know we can't control exactly where the thing will let us out. Let me see." She grabbed Tzuki's wrist and quickly healed it for her. "Better?"

"Much. Okay…so where are we anyways?"

"Um…I'll let you know that when I figure it out." She adjusted the dagger hidden by her chest and looked around a bit. "Uh…we're about ten feet from the entrance to the Kamiya school of Sword fighting."

"We are?"

"Yep! It's right there!" Avi pointed behind Tzuki.

"Oh…" Tzuki replied, twirling around quickly to see it.

Camera shows the girls walking up to the entrance and entering into the courtyard. Avi turns to the camera in and aside kind of thing and whispers to the viewers.

"The plan this time is to "get lessons", therefore we shall pay, stay, learn a bit and get very close to Sano and learn if he had a secret about his hair or not." She then looks forward again innocently as Tzuki knocks on the inner doors.

"Hello? Is anyone here? We would like lesions please!" She gets no response, unaware that Sano is holding Kaoru back because he doesn't want any more freeloaders.

"We can pay for them!" Tzuki yells, shaking the back of coins she had hidden down her chest. The doors immediately opened.

Camera shows Avi and Tzuki being greeted kindly and led into the Dojo, shown the place, and introduced to everyone.

"Are you sure you girls need lessons? It looks as though you already know what your doing." Kenshin questioned them with a simple curiosity, noting the swords attached to their backs.

"We're not very good." Avi replied, already thinking up a story. "In all honesty, father only had time to teach us some basics before he died. You see, our home was burned to the ground a while ago, so my sister and I are orphans."

The story worked, the girls were given a room to share and their money was put to good use buying supplies for dinners and such. That night, the girls sat in their room plotting.

"Okay…so how do we do this? I mean we obviously can't do it now, there's no way he'd miss us sneaking into his room." Avi mused.

"What about tomorrow, chances are that they'll go to the Akabeko now that they have money to afford it. Wait…never mind. We'll be with them, so that won't work."

"How about we really do stay for a while hm? I know you've always wanted to learn from Kenshin!"

"Well…your right! All right, we'll stay and when Sano least expects it, we'll raid his room for proof! Agreed?"

"Agreed."

For the next 15 minutes the camera fades out and in showing random intervals in the girls 3-month stay with the Kenshin group. The shots include training, playing around with everyone including the little girls who are sooooo cute and finally comes to rest on the last day of their final month their.

"All right, it's been a fun few months but now we finally have the out we need. We faked ill while they went out, and now we have the whole dojo to ourselves." Avi spoke to the camera as she and Tzuki slid the door to Sano's room open.

"Ew…"Tzuki remarked. Sano's room was a mess and smelled like cabbage for some reason. She went in cautiously, and searched for the gel as Avi did the same.

"Find it yet?" Av I called after half an hour.

"Maybe!" Tzuki replied from across the room, kneeling by a small thing that looked like a small ceramic bottle of Sake. She lifted the lid and gagged for a moment. Avi rushed over and gagged as well.

"That smells horrible!"

"I know! But…"She reached in with 2 fingers and cringed slightly. "It's gel all right. Lets just hope it really IS used for hair."

"Tzuki! That's just wrong! Sick and wrong."

"Oh shut up. You and I both know that you're a lover of Yaoi."

"So? That's still gross. Especially because YOU'RE the one with her fingers in it!" Avi laughed as Tzuki's eye's widened and she immediately withdrew her fingers from the viscous contents.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" She wiped it off on his futon and stood up again. She then picked up the bottle and faced the camera. "Well Miss. Kurai, I do hope this proves to you and everyone else. Sanosuke Sagara does in fact use Hair Gel for that spiky do of his. At least I pray that's what this stuff is for."

"Tzuki! I'm sorry; she's perverted like that. Any way, there you have it, Sano's hair gel, hidden in a Sake bottle. It smells like crap but oh well, now you know!" Avi finished.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM?" Sano's voice boomed off the walls and the girls froze, Tzuki dropping the bottle on the futon. It didn't break, thank the gods.

If it had, that smell would have suffocated them!

The camera zooms in on Sano whose face is red with anger and embarrassment as he begins to chase the girls from the room. The girls are finally safe in the courtyard with Kenshin as a shield.

"What is the problem?" He asks like the gentleman he is.

"Um, nothing, just being ourselves. Anyways…it's been fun guys but we need to go." Tzuki said forlornly, hugging Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru tightly. Avi did the same and then they both approached Sano, who backed away.

Sano was tackled in a hug, kissed by each and then helped up. Avi and Tzuki smiled brightly at them all.

"It's been fun my friends, we promise we'll come back." Avi said, tearing slightly. It's always hard to get close to an assignment just to know that you'll have to leave them soon. "Bye!"

Camera shows them using the water bucket Kenshin had been using for washing clothes to get home and the girls are gone in a swirl of light blue color. Camera fades out, then fades in as they emerge from the bath tub.

"All right. Next section of the mission will be our hardest, next to section 4." Avi mused, looking over the letter. "Lets get Section 2 and 4 done at the same time okay?" She looked at Tzuki.

"I thought we were going to just to the hair gel questions then go back."

"Yeah, well, 2 and 4 are in the same dimension so wouldn't it be easier?"

"Yeah…okay, 4 is upgraded to 3 then."

"Agreed!" Both turn to camera as Avi speaks and Tzuki looks over the letter again. "Well, tune in next time for part 1, section 2 of Mission 3! Till next time, keep asking and we'll keep proving!"

Camera fades out, episode ends.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((JLJLJL)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I cant wait till the next epidsode…


	5. Mission 3 Part 1 Hair Gel Section 2

Proving It! Anime Style!

Chapter 4: Mission 3, Part 1, Section's 2

(We do not own the anything Yu Yu Hakusho.)

Camera fades in to show Avi and Tzuki dressed in the same thing they had been before. The short kimono looking things, there chests are wrapped, and the wrapping peeks out from the slightly open front of the outer robes. The girls are once more discussing something and have yet to notice the camera.

"Avi…I'm not so sure about this."

"Why not? It's not like we're going to our deaths."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Why ever not Tzuki?"

"Last time we were there we ended up landing on Koenma, Yusuke nearly fried us and you tried to steal Hiei's Katana! Not to mention you nearly killed Kurama while he attempted to teach you how to use his Rose Whip."

"Koenma got over it, it was a misunderstanding, I was going to give it back the next day and it's not my fault I'm whip challenged." Avi replied in a huff, heading into the bathroom to open the portal. "Now then, Makai, Reikai, or Ningenkai?"

"Reikai." Tzuki stated flatly.

"Yu Yu Hakusho." Avi said to the stuff that then turned to 3 colors. One was red, one was blue, and one was black. "Reikai." Tzuki stated and the colors all changed to a sky blue as the girls jumped in.

Camera fades to black then fades in again to show the girls landing, once again, on Koenma in his teenage form.

Koenma: Oooooof! What in the…?

Avi and Tzuki: OW!…O.o.

"Get off me!"

"Yessir! I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Shut it Tzuki! We have a job to do you know!"

Koenma glares at both the girls as they get up off of him in a huff. And now, Tzuki is glaring at Avi with just as much intensity as Koenma is. Suddenly both girls double over in pain.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Ow! You knew ow! This would happen! Ow!"

"Shut. Up. Tzuki."

The pain was caused, as the camera shows, by the girl's forms changing to fit a world where they once lived. Although technically it was Makai and not Reikai they lived in, but that's beside the point.

Avi's ears contorted, grew, changed to those of a black cat, and moved to be nearly on top of her head. A black kitty tail sprouted from her tailbone and that hurt considering it had to burst through the skin. Her huge white wings burst forth from her back in a splatter of blood and feathers and her eye's shifted their color to an even brighter orange than they were before. Okay…so her eyes were always orange and cat like.

Tzuki's ears contorted and grew as well; they turned into brown wolf ears and moved to the top of her head. Her eye's turned red, the eye's of a dragon and about 9 brown, furry, wolf tails sprouted from her tailbone. Her own huge black wings sprouted forth from her back much the same way Avi's had and she winced as she straightened up. It really hurt when that happened.

Koenma watched with wide eyes and a wince. He'd seen them go through that before but every time they did, it just seemed as if it was even more painful than the last. He sighed, took a deep calming breath, and braced himself.

"All right girl's, and I use the term loosely, why have you graced me with your presence this time?" Sarcasm dripped from this question in great gooey globs as a very forced smile fell upon his lips. "And why is that camera following you around?"

"We're doing a show!" Avi squealed.

"Yeah. People send us emails about what they would like proven about their favorite char-people's and we go and prove it. Or disprove it as the case may be." Tzuki explained.

"Riiiight…. and this brings you here because?"

"We um…. were requested to prove some things…" Tzuki replied vaguely and began to walk off.

"About who?" Koenma asked suspiciously.

"HieiandIKuramaGottagoBye!" Avi quickly explained as she flew out the doors and past the wolf thing that was her sister to drag her down the hall as well.

Koenma collapsed into his chair and put a hand to his temple. This boded nothing but trouble, NOTHING but trouble.

"Best warn the boys…"

((((((((((((((((((((With the female Speedy Gonzales and her counterpart)))))))))

"Avi! Avi slow down!" Avi didn't listen so Tzuki shoved her arm forward, shoving Avi off and sending her off balance several feet down the hallway. Unfortunately, a rather annoyed Hiei was coming around the corner Avi was flying towards and they collided.

Hiei: Ow! What the fuck?

Avi: ow…..

Tzuki: O.o…Holy shitake mushrooms.

Tzuki ran over to Avi and gently slapped her cheeks while Hiei stood up and unsheathed his Katana, pointing it at the girls.

"Avi! Wake up girl! His head isn't THAT hard!" She gave one final, really hard slap and Avi was up!

"Ai! Ow! What happened?" She blinked, looked past Tzuki's concerned but rolling eyes, and saw Hiei.

And his Katana.

"Hi-chan!" She squealed and Hiei winced. Only one person EVER called him that. "Just the demonic boy we were looking for!"

"Stop calling me that!" He growled, katana held to his side but not placed back in the scabbard. "Why were you looking for me…?" He asked hesitantly, ready to run.

"Oh…no reason." Avi replied, nonchalantly as she stood up slowly with a gleam in her eye's that spelt Mischief in capitol letters. "Just…. A request from a loyal fan!" She screeched and launched herself at Hiei, landing smack dap on his head in the form of a tiny little black kitten with wings.

"Avi! What in the infinite levels of Makai are you doing?" Tzuki screeched as Avi flew at Hiei's head. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Hiei…I apologize, really, I'm soooo sorry!

Hiei just grunted as he tried to pry kitten Avi off of his head to no avail. This girl had claws of diamond, or something like that! He turned his glare, toward Tzuki with his hands still around the kitten, and growled back.

"JUST GET HER OFF OF ME ZUZUKO!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Tzuki replied, heading over gently prying Avi's claws out of Hiei's scalp. The trick was to get her to calm down; of course, the catnip Tzuki carried in case of such an emergency came in handy too. "Avi you little shite."

Avi mewled and then transformed back into her womanly self. She smirked and nodded towards Hiei who looked downright confused AND pissed off. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that he'd get into major trouble for killing her, she'd be dead. Hey, she'd done it all for the fans!

"Hehe…hey, how else were we going to find out if he uses hair gel or not?" Avi giggled.

"You could have asked me!" Hiei screamed at her, trying to get his hair to reshape after she'd flattened it. "And I don't, thank you very much. My hair does this naturally." He screamed back to them as he walked off. Avi merely shrugged at his retreating form.

"Yeah…but that was more fun."

"Avi…I swear. You're going to get yourself really hurt or worse one of these days!" Tzuki reprimanded the younger hanyou.

"So? Anyway, he's telling the truth. Gel free but could definitely use a wash…" She made a face.

Tzuki slapped her palm to her forehead for a split second before grabbing Avi by the arm and dragging her back to Koenma's office. Later that day, they came through a portal to Ningenkai and walked over to the Yukimora's Ramen shop. The Camera, thankfully, was completely unnoticed by everyone but the girls. Avi slurped down about 5 bowls of the stuff, Tzuki had 3 but she ate much more slowly and politely.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((Mayhem, mayhem, mayhem!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Shiori Minamino answered the polite knocks at her door around 5 pm. She recognized the two girls standing there from last year when they'd been 'forced' to leave Japan and go somewhere far away.

"Avi! Tzuki! You're back!" Shiori ushered the girls in and gave them both a huge hug. "Shuichi, come down here! Your friends have returned! Have a seat girls, he'll be down in a few moments and I've got to go and finish dinner. You'll be staying right?"

"Of course Shiori-san! Nothing beats your cooking!" Avi replied with a smile. Tzuki nodded to Shiori as she left the room. Kurama entered a few moment's later and stopped dead.

"Hello!" Avi waved spastically.

"We're back…Shuichi." Tzuki commented to the mix of dread and relief on his face.

If Kurama were one to faint, he would have.

The camera fades to black until the next episode.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Next time on Proving It! Anime Style! The girls discover weather Kurama dye's his hair that amazing red color, OR if it's actually natural. So…what do you guy's think, does he dye? Or is it natural? Let us know! OH! I must change something from the info page, we are no longer using Bratprincess…. if you wish to help us discover it, you can email the description etc to Oh and don't forget to keep sending us stuff to prove! And please, note that I'm starting another Proving It saga, this one for movies/books. The first chapter for that one will be out soon, promise!


	6. Mission 3 Part 3: Hair Dye

Proving It! Anime Style!

Mission 3, Part 2 (The part that doesn't deal with Hair Gel)

((((((((((((((((Let the fun begin…)))))))))))))))))

Camera fades back in to show Kurama and the girls sitting in the guest bedroom on one of the two full sized beds that are in it. Kurama looks rather uneasy and the girls have to use much force to keep from laughing, among other things.

"Where did you go, why are you back so soon and why did you come to MY house?" Kurama asked quickly and probably a bit harsher than he meant to.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Kurama! Calm down! You act as if we mean to murder you or something." Tzuki replied. "Did you forget how close we are? Geeze…Avi and I used to run with you in Makai…"

"That is beside the point, Zuzuko."

"Ooooooooh! Fox boy's peeved!" Avi chided in, much like a little child.

"That is enough out of you Aviarianna." Kurama turned his glare on her and sunk a little lower into the quilt she had wrapped around her.

"Not if you want an explanation." She replied quietly.

"Fine, explain then." He sighed deeply. Why is whenever one or both of these girls was around, headaches seemed to plague him.

"Okay…in the order you asked," Avi began, shrugging the blanket down a little to ease the heat. "We left this realm and no you do not need to know ANY more than that, how dare you ask us how we can be back so soon? That does not matter in the least! And we came to you because Hiei's pissed (at this point he looked towards Tzuki who was subtly pointing to Avi and Avi smacked her in the arm.) and well…we hate Kuwabaka and besides, we stayed with you before so we figured why not?" She shrugged.

Kurama stared. He blinked a few times, and then stood up shaking his head.

"All right girls. But promise me you wont cause too much trouble, I do not want to have to watch you every moment." His last statement was directed towards the usually immature Avi.

"We already landed on Koenma and made Hiei's scalp bleed. I don't think we need an encore." Avi shrugged again, pushing Tzuki off the bed and laying down amidst the nest of pillows and cover's she'd made. "My bed!"

"Geeze…possessive much?" Tzuki eyed her warily before making her way to her bed. "Don't worry Kurama, she won't be much trouble and we'll be out of your hair by tomorrow, I promise. We only came back for a short visit." Tzuki assured the red haired youth as he exited the room slowly.

(((((((((((((((Around 1 am that night.))))))))))))))))))))))

"Avi, come one!" Tzuki whispered harshly, pushing Avi towards Kurama's room.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Avi whispered back.

The two girls reached his door and stopped. He was snoring lightly and they hoped he was a deep sleeper now that they'd been gone for nearly a year. Avi gently turned the knob and opened the door slowly, it was quiet and they thanked every god and goddess in existence. (At this point a very faint and sarcastic "You're Welcome" seemed to permeate the air, and it sounded like Koenma.)

"You hit the desk, I'll hit the drawer's." Avi mouthed to her sister in the darkness of his room and both moved to their designated searching spots. Avi rooted about in his dresser, starting from the bottom drawer up. She snagged a pair of fox print boxers and stuffed them down her shirt; those would fetch a mighty price on Ebay!

Tzuki rooted around his desk and was very careful. There wasn't really much they're to get excited about. Some paper, a binder, some text books, his computer and of course some pens and pencils. In the drawers to the left she found some reading material and a few books that were defiantly not from any library Ningenkai had to offer. She smirked, once a thief, always a thief. Those books had been missing from the Reikai archives for about 3 years now.

Avi suddenly hit the mother load…Kurama's Journal in the top drawer of his dresser hidden under a pile of shirts. She waved spastically to get Tzuki's attention and pointed to the little book in her hands. Tzuki hurried over to her and opened it up; they began reading and soon found just the entry they were looking for.

September 19, ---- 

_Avi does not know the meaning of the word maturity. I swear! The girl is over 400 year's old and she's still acting like the kitten she was when we were all still thieves! In any case, her eye's are as good as ever because she suddenly brings up, in the middle of class I might add, that there's some silver on my scalp. I nearly screamed, that dye was supposed to last 6 months, MINIMUM! Later after class, I high tailed it to the bathroom and sure enough, my roots were showing. 3 months, the dye only lasted 3 months. That little lizard of a dealer will pay dearly for this! In any case, I must go wash my hair out now, I decided to leave it in for an hour instead of half an hour like the instructions read, perhaps it will last 6 months this way? _

_Kurama_

"He signs it Kurama? He writes about the detective cases and us? Geeze…. what if someone comes here and reads it?" Avi mused, somewhat confused. And no, not offended at all by that little quip about her because he'd said it to her face before.

"Hon, knowing Kurama, there is probably some spell or something on it that makes it look like normal "today and school…" shit to someone with no spirit power." Tzuki explained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah…heh. Any how…. I guess this is the proof we need. I wonder which lizard dealer he was talking about?"

"Who knows? God's know there are more than enough to choose from. But no wonder it's such a deep red…I told you that could NOT be natural."

Kurama stirred and the girls froze in place, Avi nearly dropping the Journal. He rolled over to face them, his eye's wide open and a glare marring the otherwise handsome features.

At this point, Avi did drop the journal and ran out of the room.

Tzuki followed her closely, not wanting to be there for the kitsune anger. Kurama himself merely chuckled, picked up his journal and put it away, and went back to bed. When would those girls learn to stop being so nosy? Never probably.

"Well Miss. Kurai…. there you have it. Kurama DOES Dye his hair!" Avi giggled towards the camera, holding up the bottle that looked more like a Genie belong in it than dye. "I even snagged a bottle! We'll be keeping it for…future uses."

"Avi! Anyway, we better get some sleep if we want to be out of here before Kurama can get to us in the morning. Bedtime Avi! Now!

"Aww…all right." Avi pouted but stuck the bottle and the boxers she'd stolen into her backpack that appeared out of nowhere and went off the bed.

Camera shows the room the next morning, it is empty and Kurama bursts in ready to lecture them only to find a note sitting on Avi's bed.

Our dearest Kitsune 

_We would like to thank you for having us over and wish to compliment you on keeping a journal. It takes a real man to do something like that without putting a lock on it and keeping it hidden in a better place than his top dresser drawer! Oh…and Avi wishes to thank you fore the green boxers with the red foxes on them, and no, you'll never get them back. She would also like to remind you that you should probably go ahead and get another bottle of dye since she snagged your last one last night. You know what a little trickster she can be; I apologize for what she stole from your room…I had NOTHING to do with it! I swear! _

_Best wishes; give our regards to the other detectives._

_Tzuki and Avi_

Kurama sighed and stuck the note in his pocket. Another pair of boxers lost AND his last bottle of dye? That girl was going to get a serious training session when they got back, one she'd never forget.

((((((((((((((((((((((Coming out of the bathtub))))))))))))))))))))

"Hehehehehe! These babies will get me some major mullah on E-bay!" Avi laughed, brandishing Kurama's boxers and heading straight to the office to put them up.

"Avi…" Tzuki shook her head and opted to go and take a soak in the spa out in the backyard.

(Avi managed to get a whopping $500,000 for Kurama's boxers from a fan girl in Kansas.)

(The bottle of hair dye has been sent to Alias Kurai half full because Avi and Tzuki kept half the dye for analysis among other things.)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Haha! He does dye his hair! Well, in any case, the next and last part of the mission from Alias Kurai shall more than likely entail some form of bodily harm for the girls, and a bit of mischief…


	7. Mission 3 Part 4 Section 1: A long story

Proving It! Anime Style!

Mission 3, Part 4

Ladies and germs, this WILL take up more than one chapter…for reasons beyond my comprehension because my muses are utterly freaky. And a bit thank you to everyone whose reviewed me and stuck with the story all this time. You guy's rock!

(((((((((((((((((Oh No))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Camera pans in to show Avi and Tzuki dressed rather normally for their mission. Avi had a denim miniskirt with a pleated trim, a blood red tank top with an unbuttoned denim jacket over it, red and black striped knee high socks and dark green combat boots that laced up to her mid-calves. Tzuki is wearing a pair of flared hip huggers, and a pink peasant top with long belled sleeves, on her feet she has a pair of black converses, her belt is studded and there is a black hoodie tied around her waist.

Avi is smiling but Tzuki is frowning, as she looks over the clipboard and to the last part of Kurai's requests. The camera hovers unnoticed in front of the two girls as they converse.

"Avi…This REALLY isn't a good idea. I mean…worse than Hiei, seriously…maybe we should scrap this one for lack of worker safety or something!" Tzuki pleaded with her younger sibling. (Not by blood but as good as so yeah, they're sisters. Deal with it.)

"What? Why not? It's not like we wont have some protection!" Avi frowned, slightly confused.

"Avi…you KNOW this one's more dangerous than any of the others so far. Especially for you, I'm surprised he didn't kill you while we WERE there!"

"Oh what ever. I'm sure he's over it by now…besides…you didn't hear everything and see everything. You were unconscious for the second half and we had to drag your arse to the ship!" Avi countered.

"Oh fine…but I am NOT saving your arse if anything happens! Do you hear me? I will not save you this time!" Tzuki threatened to the unfazed Avi.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I piss him off enough and it's my funeral because I'll get no sympathy from you even if I do it without knowing. Can we go now?" Avi whined, waving off her sister's threats as though they were nothing. The reason? She'd threatened that before and still helped out anyway.

Avi and Tzuki suddenly remember that there's a camera following them so they turn to it with smiles, forced in Tzuki's case. Tzuki is obviously worried about Avi's safety for this last part of the mission and Avi didn't worry at all. Avi was a little too carefree sometimes, but hey, that's Avi for you.

"Today dear fan-girls and fan-guys, we bring you the last part of Miss Alias Kurai's requests. Today, we find out if Vegeta from DBZ uses hair gel. I don't know how we'll do it, but we'll do it." Tzuki greeted and explained, the worry apparent in her voice.

"She thinks I'll die or something, don't mind her." Avi comments as they walk into the bathroom and she pours in a capful of Vortex In A Bottle. "Dragon Ball Z." Avi all but shouted into the swirling abyss and the color changed to an orange hue, the color of the dragon balls themselves. Now I know that you'd think the girls would need to give the vortex a saga to go to but no. Seeing as Avi and Tzuki had been there before because some higher powers had told them too, and not given them a choice in the matter, it means that they'll land in the realm and the realm will be as far in the saga as time has allowed since they had been there. And please remember, time moves differently, in the DBZ realm it moves rather slowly compared to the other realms.

It's been about a year, maybe a little less since the girls had been to that realm.

Avi and Tzuki jumped into the portal and landed in a desert looking area behind the Z gang, or most of them. What told them what was happening however was the fact that Vegeta, the very man they were here to see, was looking over a ridge and wearing his pink, Bad Man shirt. Avi and Tzuki had prepared for this, not only were they quiet but they kept there ki down so as not to be sensed.

"I still say it should say "Bad-Ass"" Avi whispered to Tzuki who shrugged. The girls avoided being seen or heard and walked up to stand behind Vegeta. It seemed all the guys, and Bulma, were watching over the ridge to see the ship holding Frieza and his land. Avi and Tzuki watched in awe for a moment, but only a moment.

"Hi Prince!" Avi chided in her most cheery, and childlike voice. Prince was a nickname she'd donned Vegeta with and though he acted as though he hated it, he didn't mind it that much. But we'll get into there background at another time.

Vegeta winced, only one person had the gall to call him that and there was NO mistaking that innocently malicious voice. He turned around to glare at the orange eyes of one of the few people who'd ever earned his respect so easily. The only person who would purposely piss him off and push him to his mental limits, the sayajin girl who'd nicknamed him for some demented (or so he thought) reason.

"Hello Avi." He greeted with gritted teeth, glaring at her but not with all his might.

"HI!" She squealed and tackled him to the ground in a bear hug. Vegeta was stunned for a few moments before he noticed she had not let go yet. He stood up and she was still attached to him, he was annoyed but hey, he once told her he would have liked to have a daughter like her once so eh. He looked over at Tzuki and was surprised to find her with the twitching eye instead of him.

"Avi! Off him, now!" Tzuki whispered harshly to her.

"Awww…. all right." Avi pouted but let go and stood back while everyone watched with widened eyes. "Uh…hi guys! We're back!" Avi quickly chided, quietly but not so quietly so the icejins over the ledge wouldn't hear them.

Gohan hugged the girls tightly; they were like aunts to him, Krillen waved meekly to them and Yamcha waved back with a slight chuckle. Bulma walked over and gave them each a quick hug and a promise to go shopping later if there was a later. Vegeta shook off the bear hug and redirected everyone's attention to the ship, and the boy with a sword going SSJ.

Everyone watched, the boy defeated Frieza and King Kold and soon everyone found themselves waiting with him in a rocky clearing each with a cold drink. Tzuki and Avi kept staring at the boy because hey, they totally knew who he was and actually, they were wondering a few things. Soon, the two girls, whom the boy did not seem surprised to see with the group, were whispering back and for the between each other.

"He's a cute one, isn't he?" Avi commented to Tzuki.

"Oh completely. And he totally has Vegeta-esque looks. It's easy to tell who his parents are." Tzuki replied.

"Even if we already knew. He didn't seem surprised to see us with the group though, isn't that a little odd?"

"A little bit, yeah. Maybe one of us should go and talk to him?"

"Yeah! Do you want to?"

"Naw, your closer to his age, kind of. Well you act more like a kid then me, you go."

"You sure about this? I mean I can totally stay here and piss Prince off over there."

"I'm sure Avi, you go. Besides, I could use a good tan and all you'll do is burn."

"Okies then. I'm off."

Avi hopped off the rock she and Tzuki had been sitting on and walked over to the boy who was in fact Mirai No Trunks. She smiled warmly at him as she walked over, totally aware of the way she looked and loving it, her long brown hair swaying behind her. She sat down next to him and did a very random thing.

She poked him on the nose gently with her pointer finger.

"Bop!" She giggled and he blushed slightly at the strange yet comforting movement. "Hi! I'm Avi." She giggled more as she sat next to him.

"Hi." He replied back, he seemed timid around her and she knew why. Vegeta had already snapped at him for staring and of course, having Avi there, so close probably was making him uncomfortable.

"You want to go for a walk? We still have something like an hour, according to your time frame." Avi asked, hopping off his rock and stretching in her cat like manner, nearly showing everyone her flower print bikini cuts. Trunks hopped off the rock as well, a walk sounded fun after all.

"Sure. Sounds fun." And they were off, walking in a comfortable silence.

((((((((((((((((((((On the walk))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So…"Trunks began idly as they stood in the shade under a lonely tree. " You already knew who I was right?" He asked with a slight air of amusement.

"Yeah…" Avi was taken aback slightly. "That was an unexpected statement Trunks."

"I didn't mean to startle you." He laughed lightly at that as Avi giggled.

"Well you did but hey, no harm done. I take it you know about us then?"

"All about you and what you guys are doing during this time period in your long lives. But you were wondering…"

"If we were even around in your timeline, yeah." Avi replied sheepishly. "That and I'm sure you feel a bit less awkward away from all of them. We can talk freely but around them, not really."

"Yeah." Trunks nodded, looking her in the eyes. "And yeah, you guys were around. You helped us out a lot but you guys had to leave and help out in some other far away place and right after that, Goku got sick, and then, I guess you pretty much know what happens from there." Trunks confided in me. "When you guys came back, only Gohan and I were left and of course, the Androids. It was Gohan's death, soon followed by Tzuki's and then yours that gave me the emotion I needed to go Super." He looked incredibly sad and Avi just stared.

"Woah…wow…. that really sucks." Was all she could must before leaning against the shaded boulder next to the taller boy. "I would say that I'm sorry but that's not going to bring anyone back or change what's happened. It's kinda annoying when everyone keeps saying they're sorry even though you know they're not huh?" She asked, trying to lighten up the boy, and her own, mood.

"Right on the money Avi." Trunks laughed slightly and bopped her on the nose like she had to him nearly half an hour ago.

"You're a cutie Trunks." Avi giggled.

"Well so are you." Trunks responded before his brain could catch up with his mouth and they both blushed.

Sometimes it's funny how circumstances can lead to opportunities that no one really expects or notices.

Avi was still leaning back on the boulder and avoiding Trunks gaze. After the cute comments they were both a bit…quiet. It was a sudden move on Trunks part, he stood in front of Avi and one arm went on either side of her head, hands on the boulder as she looked up at him in slight confusion. He was so close to her and she was so close to him that it was inevitable that their lips met in a chaste kiss that soon turned into a 20 minute make out session.

When Avi returned she was a bit disheveled as was Trunks and they blushed every time they looked at one another.

"You made out with him, didn't you." Tzuki stated more than asked in a low whisper, smiling at her sisters state.

"Yep!" Avi whispered back happily. "And boy can that boy ever kiss!"

Avi and Tzuki giggled and soon, Goku arrived, all went well except Trunks talked to Goku, Avi and Tzuki instead of just Goku and soon, he was on his way back to his Timeline, waving sadly, mostly to Avi who was actually sadly waving back.

The camera was still rolling and caught everything from Avi's make out session to the talks and now, it zoomed in on Avi and Vegeta as they flew back to Capsule Corp. Tzuki somehow knew they needed to talk.

"So…" Avi began as idly as Trunks had, not sure what to say exactly.

"I'm glad you came back."

"What!" Avi was so shocked by his statement that she fell out of flight and Vegeta had to catch her before she hit the ground. "You…missed me?"

"Yes, I missed you Avi. It was like losing a daughter when you left for some strange reason." Vegeta said, once more shocking her but since he hadn't let go of her, she wasn't in danger of falling.

"I missed you too Prince." Avi replied, still in his arms. "You planned this didn't you? The shocking confessions and the being able to catch me?" She giggled at his shocked expression, guess he underestimated her intelligence just a tad bit.

"To a point, yes, I did plan on shocking you so badly you'd fall out of flight." Vegeta confessed with amusement. "How long are you going to be staying this time?"

"I…really don't know." Avi replied, unsure of how long they would be staying. Here she didn't really want to leave because Vegeta was basically her father figure and she and Tzuki had permanent residences at Bulma's because they were such good friends. "We'll be here for a while though Prince, I promise." She smiled up at him and saw the softened eyes and happy smirk.

"Good. And Avi?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I want you to call me…" Vegeta had a hard time getting the request out, it took him several minutes and Capsule Corp was already in view by the time he got it out. "Please call me…dad, from now on."

That did it, Avi was so shocked at the VERY un-Vegeta like request that she fainted in his arms was whisked straight away to the infirmary.

Camera fades out and back in showing Avi waking up slowly but surely in an infirmary bed. Bulma's home has everything after all…even a medical lab. Avi's eye's flutter open slowly and she looks around, not quite sure where she is as of yet.

"Where's dad?" She asks Tzuki and Bulma who were the only two in the room. Both women raise an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Dad?" Tzuki questions Avi, who nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Where's dad?" Avi asks even more enthusiastically than her nodding.

"Uh Avi, honey, who's dad?" Bulma asked the girl slowly.

"That would be me." Came the amused reply from Vegeta as he entered the Medical Lab to check up on his "daughter".

Bulma stared.

Tzuki stared.

The entire audience watching through the camera was probably staring too even though they SAW him ask her to call him that.

"Hi daddy!" Avi squealed happily, seeing her 'father' walk in. She was rather ecstatic and as she rose quickly to go and hug him, she found her legs wobbly and her head swimming. So instead of hugging him like she'd planned, she fell into him and was directed back towards to the bed.

"You were so shocked you fainted but we've found out that you actually have a nearly severe case of exhaustion." Bulma explained a while later, once the two women had gotten over the whole daddy thing.

Tzuki looked rather guilty and Vegeta and Bulma noticed, so once Avi was asleep they cornered her as the audience watched.

"Zuzuko, why do you look so guilty?" Vegeta asked, somewhat harshly considering it took a lot to wear out Avi.

"I…uh…I'm kind of responsible for her state. She wasn't sleeping too well and hasn't been eating much lately for some reason and I just waved it off as nothing because we had these missions to do and of course…she was always training which I felt was normal and didn't connect the dots. I should have paid more attention to the little things…" She noticed Vegeta's glare immediately and added a hasty "I'm really sorry!" As he glared but backed off and Bulma put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, with the way Avi is I'm honestly not surprised. Vegeta! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking her to her room." Vegeta answered the blue haired woman and the camera zoomed in then out as he headed up the stairs.

(((((((((((((((((Later in Tzuki's room)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I feel just awful about Avi's state. She's always waving off things like this so it's my job to notice and I didn't. In any case…it's weird that she's calling Vegeta dad and that he's letting her but eh…I guess that's something she'll explain to me later. Tune in next time for more of this lovely little DBZ adventure…for now, I'm going to get some sleep, Piccolo and Gohan are training with me tomorrow." She sighs, turns off the light and crawls into bed.

Camera fades to black and credits air.

((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))

Well…Since DBZ was the first Anime I ever saw and loved I figured I'd give it more of a spot, besides, this is connected to other stories yet to be posted but in the works. Stay tuned for the next installment! It will be out soon, I promise! And please review me!


End file.
